Aimaru
by FanFicter123
Summary: Marth loves Ike, Ike loves Marth. It should be as simple as that, and it is. That is, until a figure from Marth's past long thought dead returns and wreaks havioc upon the couple. Ike/Marth, Roy/Marth M for future lemon s .
1. Chapter 1

So yeah. Rated M for the future lemon Im sure will happen. Go ahead and do your rating stuff, but keep in mind whis is only the prologue. I'll have the next chapter up ASAP.

* * *

Life may not have been absolutely perfect, but it was good enough for Marth. He lied in bed naked; entangled in a mess of sheets, with the warmth of his lover pressing against his back. Ike's stomach pressed closer to him with every slow breath the mercenary took; and Marth smiled and snuggled just a bit closer. The man's hands were clutched around his waist, a sign that Ike had claimed Marth for his own. For a moment the young prince ran his own fingers over Ike's large, muscular hands. He loved those hands; and had seen everything they could do. His fingers then trailed up the mercenaries muscular arms; oh yes he loved those too. The way Ike could wield the two-handed sword Rangell with only one never ceased to send shivers down Marths spine.

"Hm?" the elder stirred, his mouth opening in a yawn.

Marth turned over in bed; one hand placed on Ike's bare chest and the other on his cheek. "I didn't mean to wake you," the prince whispered, "Go back to sleep."

Ike's sapphire eyes had opened up and were now looking at the prince warmly, a weary smile on his face. "Alright," the word was mumbled between half-asleep lips. Ike reached up and hand and pushed a lock of teal hair behind Marth's ear and kissed him on the forehead before allowing his eyes to drag shut.

The prince could tell he was asleep by the way his lips parted gently. With another smile he sat up just a bit so that his lips could reach Ike's and brush them ever so gently; he didn't want to wake the swordsman up again. With a content sigh he collapsed back into bed.

No, life wasn't perfect; but it was good enough for Marth.


	2. Chapter 2: Tangled Sheets

New chapter yey. Review and such, because your nice. I like knowing what people think.

* * *

It was annoying how, even with his eyes closed, the light of the morning sun blinded Marth and forced him up. He yawned deeply, a hand in front of his eyes to block out the light. His optics opened as the thought of waking up began to formulate in the young prince's brain, and his fingers parted to see the source of his arousal. Sure enough, Ike stood in front of the window, looking out and apparently unaware that Marth had awoken. His was fully dressed, armor and all, with Rangell in its sheath around his waist. Oh yes, the prince reminded himself, Ike had a match this morning.

He sat up to his full height, reaching his arms above him in a stretch as another long yawn left his mouth. His clothes were stacked neatly at the edge of the bed; defiantly not how they had been left last night, so Marth couldn't help but smile. It was such a contrast to the plate of food that was also lying on the edge of the bed. Whereas the clothes had been stacked neatly and orderly, the food was simply piled messily on the plate with little regard, it seemed, to what it was.

Ike always treated food as if it would disappear at any moment; Marth had never seen anyone eat quite like his lover did. In the same way, his own plate was partially eaten, courtesy of his boyfriend. A slim hand reached out and picked up a bread roll that was missing a large Ike-bite sized chunk. His own mouth tore a small piece of it off, chewing slowly and savoring the flavor.

Ike turned around, apparently having only just noticed that Marth was up. He smiled at the image of the lean young prince naked in bed; the only thing covering him was the sheets still tangled around his waist. Approaching the bed, he leaned over and placed a kiss on Marth's lips. "Morning."

Marth savored the taste of the kiss even more than he had the bread roll. His lips turned upwards into a smile. "Morning," he repeated. "Ready already?"

"Yeah, I was going to go out and train a little before my match."

"Mmm," Marth reached up and wrapped his arms around Ike's neck, kissing his cheek and pulling him onto the bed, "But not yet you aren't."

An hour later Ike was pulling his boots back on and strapping Rangell back around his waist. Marth was collapsed in the bed, once again tangled in the sheets. They clung to his lean form thanks to the sweat his body was covered in. Ike enjoyed the sight of his trophy, and climbed back onto the bed, over Marth. He leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips, "You'll be watching me today, won't you?"

"Of course," the prince whispered, his body flushed red from their earlier activities.

"I love you," another kiss was placed on the prince's lips, this one lingering just a tad longer.

"Ashiteru….. Aiku-kun. I love you too."

Ike grinned, getting off the bed. "I'll look for you in the crowd," he promised.

"Don't look too hard and forget why you're there." The prince smiled. His stomach always filled with butterflies when Ike fought. He knew that Master Hand watched the battles closely to keep the brawlers safe, but whenever Ike fell off the stage and into the darkness, screaming, Marth… he couldn't stand it. But he watched anyways, because he knew that Ike was safe, and because Ike always watched him fight.

The sound of the door closing told him that Ike was gone, but he didn't move for another ten minutes. Pulling his clothes on, he noted the pain between his legs when he walked. It was just another reminder of Ike, so he didn't mind. The door closed behind him as he stepped into the Smash Manor hallway. The door behind him had a single silver plate with the name "Ike" etched in black. Marth's own room was down the hall a bit, though it often went unused.

"Hey Marth," a voice caused the prince to turn and look down the hall.

"Oh, hello Princess Peach."

The princess grinned, her hands behind her back innocently. "Soooo, have you heard?"

A soft sigh escaped his lips, he should have known. Peach was the gossiper of Smash Manor. If something was going on, or rumored to be going on, she'd be the first to know. And then the whole manor would know within the hour. Marth had experienced this first hand when Peach had told the whole manor that he and Ike were dating before they had a chance to announce it themselves. And then again when she'd blabbed that they'd broken into to the Final Destination set and had had sex; which they hadn't… at the time.

"Heard what?" he said, knowing that she was going to tell him anyways.

"There's a new smasher moving in!"

"Really?" this caught him off guard. The tournaments were already full underway; it was unusual for Master Hand to bring in a new member this late into the game. "Well… who is it?"

"I don't know; they haven't put his name plate up yet."

"Oh," the young prince's voice was tinted with disbelief. It sounded like just another Peach rumor.

"No no no! This is true, really it is!" she seemed desperate to prove it to him, "They're even remodeling one of the old rooms! It's the last one down the hall, look for yourself!"

"Of course I believe you Princess Peach," liar.

"Yeah! And they say the new guy's a real looker too," she elbowed him playfully.

A red blush spread across the teal haired prince's cheeks. "Wha-what? Who says?"

"Welllllll," she looked up at the ceiling, "Okay, so they don't. But I'm sure he will be!"

"Uh-huh," yeah right, she was just making it up, trying to make her new gossip sound more interesting than it really was. Who cared if there was a new smasher anyways?

He quickly regretted having mocked her, as Peach looked just about ready to explode. Luckily for him a door opened just down the hall, catching the princess's attention. "O-oh! Pit! Wait up, have you heard…" she ran after the poor little angel, leaving Marth without so much as a goodbye.

For a moment he watched her, and then he heard the familiar sound of the Smash Bell, and he jumped. The match was going to begin! His feet pounded down the hallway, carrying him towards the stadium, towards Ike. Something caught his eye and he stopped. At the very end of the hallway was a door, a room that had gone unused for almost two years. Over time dust had collected on the door, leaving it with an abandoned look. But now it was cleaned off, looking new and pristine next to the doors to the other rooms. This must be the room for the new smasher Peach was talking about. But, hadn't she said that there hadn't been a name plate yet? This room did have a plate; Marth's hand traced the letters "Roy."

For a moment he just stared at it. That was impossible. The image of a young boy with red hair flashed in Marth's mind. No, that Roy was dead. This was a different Roy, surely. Yes, he laughed weakly at himself, he was being so ridiculous. The Smash Bell rang again, and Marth was reminded of why he had been running. Hopefully he'd be able to find a place to sit…


	3. Chapter 3: Brawl

Yey next chapter. Please review and such, because you're such nice poeple. And I'll have the next chapter up ASAP.

* * *

Sapphire eyes scanned the crowd, looking for a head of teal hair. But Marth was nowhere to be seen. Ike told himself not to think on it too much, surely he was just hidden somewhere; Marth would never miss his matches; but doubt began to fester in his heart. Where was he?

"Awwe, missing your boyfriend?" a hand sped out and missed Ike's face by inches. The swordsman jumped back, glaring at Wario. "You'd better start paying attention," the Mario character taunted, "Or I'll have to make that prince of yours cry when I beat you to a pulp."

Ike gritted his teeth; he didn't take insults to Marth well, "Shut the fuck up, you bastard!" his hand swung out, and Rengell clipped Wario, throwing him back. But instead of following it up, Ike's eyes once again scanned the bleachers. Where was Marth?

"PAY ATTENTION!" This time Wario's fist collided into Ike's face, throwing him back so that he hit the ground hard. His body slid, off the stage. A single hand was all that held him up, all he had to hang on to for any hope of winning this match. But once again Ike's eyes were only for the stands. Maybe he had gotten hurt; or something had happened? What if- "Damn, you're going to make this easy for me, aren't you?" Wario stood above him, looking down with a bored expression on his face. "Looks like that teal haired crybaby of yours is going to have to pay," he smirked. "Next time I fight him, I'm going to rip him in half. I'll make him scream so loud, you'll never get the sound out of your ears."

"Sh-shut up!" Ike's anger grew. Wario stomped on his hand, causing the mercenary to grit his teeth in pain.

"You'll have to watch, unable to do anything as he bleeds to death on the stage…"

"SHUT UP!"

"IKE!" That voice. Ike's head turned back to the crowd. Marth was leaning over the railing, his light blue eyes brimming with… wait, were those tears? Marth couldn't believe his eyes, Ike was dangling from the egde of the stage with one hand. Blood dripped down the side of his head, and he wasn't even trying to fight back; what was he doing? "IKE!" the prince screamed out again, feeling the wetness build up at his eyes. He knew that even if Ike fell, he'd be safe; Master Hand would keep him safe… but he knew only too well the dangers of these battles. He'd seen as a smasher was cut in half right on stage… and no one had been able to save him. Not even Master Hand. That smasher had died, leaving Marth pitiful and alone… until Ike had come along. He wasn't about to lose him too. "IKE!"

The sight of Marth seemed to give Ike strength, and Wario knew it. He tried to jump back, but Ike was already jumping back up onto stage, his sword swinging upwards and hitting Wario dead on. The plump version of Mario stumbled back, seemingly unhurt; though his eyes expressed the fear he was feeling. He'd gone too far with what he'd said, and he knew it.

Ike pointed Rangell into the smasher's face. "You'll get no sympathy from me," that quote was starting to become known as Ike's thing around Smash Manor, and he grinned as he said it. "You're going to regret your words." Needless to say, Wario already regretted them; but the countless hit after hit as he was tossed around the stage like a ragdoll by Ike made its point. At last Ike felt like he'd given the smasher enough pain, and, with one final blow, threw him off stage so hard that he hit the wall of the stands and slid down into the darkness. He'd feel that tomorrow.

The crowd erupted in cheering, and Ike gave them one wave; his eyes shot back to where Marth had been, but all he could see was the teal hair as his lover rushed to the waiting room where Ike would be transported back to. Sure enough, he soon saw the white glow of a light below his feet, and then the room around him faded away and was replaced with a new one. Suddenly something barreled into him.

"Damnit Ike!" Marth wrapped his arms around the mercenary, holding back tears. "What the hell do you think you were doing?"

"I-" he didn't know what to say. I was trying to spot you in the crowd? No, he had promised Marth that this very thing wouldn't happen only this morning. "Why are you crying?" he decided to change the subject.

"Why? Why! Because I thought you were going to die, that's why!"

Ike managed a soft smile, "Die? I'm not going to die Marth, no one dies during these fights." It only took the pained and horrified look on Marth's face to remind him that someone had indeed died during a match. "Oh, right…"

"Every time you fight, I… I think my stomach is going to explode. I worry so much, Ike." The prince laid his head against Ike's shoulder. "I can't lose you."

"Do you want me to stop fighting?" Ike asked as if it were as simple as that.

"No!" the prince exclaimed. "If you did that, Master Hand would send you home; and I'd lose you…" he shook his head, "Just… promise to be more careful."

"Okay Marth, I promise." Ike rubbed his prince's back comfortingly, "But you have to promise me something too."

"What?"

"Be careful out there. I… I don't want to lose you either."

"I promise, Aiku-kun. I'll be careful."

There was a beep as a large digital board hanging in the room lit up. "Well, would you look at that?" Ike mused with a smile. "It looks like you'll be fighting round six. Against Link no less."

Marth groaned; Link. He was a good friend of the two swordsmen, but was extremely competitive. Every time Marth fought him, Ike would have to spend the entire night nursing the prince's many cuts and scrapes. They were never nothing serious, Marth was a good enough fighter to avoid being hit hard, but it was enough to make him regret his match that day, whether won or lost.

Ike only laughed. "Don't worry," his hand took the young prince's and lifted it to his mouth, "I'll make it all better."

Marth blushed deeply. Ike always did make it all better when he was hurt; in more ways than one. "I-I know," the words stumbled out as he tried to quell the blood that was still rushing to his face.

With a grin the older swordsman released his lover's hand and took a step back, allowing distance between their bodies. "Now come on, I'm hungry."

The prince's eyes rolled, "You're always hungry."

"Yeah," Ike grinned sheepishly, "But especially after a match."

They walked out, hand in hand.

"GO!" The loud voice made the stands vibrate and Link dashed forward. Marth saw the attack coming and dodged with ease, jumping into the air and twisting his body so that he landed facing Link. A quick swing towards the hyrulian, which he dodged as well. Both jumped back, at the opposite ends of the stage, staring at each other. Marth's eyes, like Ike's, zoomed to the stands for a moment, and quickly settled on his lover. He smiled, the simple fact that Ike was here bolstered his confidence.

"Not bad," Link said. "You're getting stronger."

"Same for you," Marth replied.

"But your still not going to win," he grinned, charging out towards the prince.

Marth also charged, his sword ready to meet the other's mid-stage. "We'll see about tha-" though he was still running, he stopped mid-sentence as something in the crowd caught his eye. Azure optics stared at a slim figure with red hair. No… it… it couldn't be. The figure's eyes were opened in shock and fear, but why would he have that look on his face? Marth looked back to Link, but it was too late. Link's sword tore through his side, deep into his flesh.

He didn't scream; he just stumbled back, his hand at the wound, which was bleeding profusely. He looked from it, to Link. The Hyrulian's eyes were wide in shock, his mouth open slightly. Marth stumbled back another step, and Link rushed out for him, a hand outstretched. But he wasn't fast enough, and the prince fell… fell… into the darkness. His head turned to see the figure that had caused his demise; it was leaning out over the bar, his mouth wide as if he was screaming something. But Marth couldn't hear it; he couldn't hear anything but his own heartbeat.

And then everything was darkness.


	4. Chapter 4: Darkness

Chap 4 whoot! Keep reviewing ppl, you guys are awesome. ENTER ROY! Yey, I know you've been waiting for this x3, I have.

* * *

Darkness; nothing but darkness. It was actually sort of nice, Marth mused to himself. No pain, no regret, no nothing. Just darkness. But nothing good could last for long, and a piercing scream ripped the silence of the darkness in half. It took a moment for Marth to realize that it was his own scream, and that he was in pain. A lot of pain actually; it felt as if he were dying. Maybe he was dying. Yes, he remembered now; Link's sword had ripped into his side. It was just like Roy… he was going to die just like Roy.

The thought brought a sort of strange peace to him. He'd be with Roy again, Roy who he loved… a face flashed in his mind; a face with blue hair and sapphire eyes. Ike. He loved Ike. He had loved Roy, but now he loved Ike. And Ike was very much alive, which meant that Marth couldn't die. Another scream ripped through the air as a spasm rocked the young prince's body. Why couldn't he see anything? His eyes were open, weren't they? But all was black. I'm scared Ike, he thought, I don't want to die.

"MARTH! MARTH!"

That voice…

"MARTH!"

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to wait outside like every-"

"MARTH! MAAAARTH!"

That voice… it was Ike's, the prince was sure. Let him stay, he wanted to scream, I want him here. But the only sound leaving his mouth was his screams. What were they doing? Why did it hurt so much?

Ike tried to push past the nurse, his hand outstretched for his lover. Oh Ashera… he looked so badly hurt. There was blood everywhere, and those screams, those ear piercing screams. Each one of them tore though Ike as if he was the one dying. "MARTH!" but he was being shoved out. "Please! Let me stay with him! MARTH!"

The door closed shut in front of him, and though he threw all his weight against it, it wouldn't budge. A hand was placed on his shoulder and he spun around in anger. The man's hand dropped from Ike. He was tall, and very skinny. His black hair was cut uneven and fell messily around his shoulders, and a pair of captivating yellow eyes peers out at Ike behind a silver mask.

All eyes were on this man, and the room had grown uncomfortingly silent. Rarely did Meta Knight show his human form; and never in open public like this. For many of the smashers, it was like a great light was suddenly shined on the mysterious man, though he still hid his face behind a mask.

"W-what?" Ike asked, unable to hide the shock in his voice.

"Sit." The word was a command.

"What?"

"Sit." He wasn't going to say it again, as was obvious by his voice. Obediently, Ike stumbled over to a bench and sat down. Meta Knight towered in front of him. "You think you're losing someone dear to you," the masked man said. "You aren't thinking straight. Relax."

Ike's face grew red, both in anger at being told what to do, and in embarrassment in the knowledge that this man was right. "I… wha-what do you know?"

"Whether he lives or dies is beyond your control now," his voice was cold. "So relax. Making yourself sick in worry isn't going to help anyone."

The room was still silent, all eyes on the two. "What did you say?!" Ike jumped up, grabbing the front of Meta Knight's outfit in anger.

"Sit."

"He's not going to die!"

"Sit," this time Meta Knight took Ike's hand and dislodged it from his uniform. His other hand was placed on the mercenary's shoulder as he forced him back into the chair.

"Let me go!" Ike leaped back up, pushing Meta Knight back and drawing his sword. Meta Knight did the same.

"H-hey! Don't fight!" In an instant Zelda stood between the two, her hands outstretched and ready to stop them if they tried to get at each other. Ike grit his teeth.

"You have to prepare yourself for the worst outcome," Meta Knight said, paying no attention to Zelda. "Death is just a natural part of life."

"He's not going to die, damnit!"

"You can't be sure of that. If he does, what will you do?"

What would he do? Ike had to admit that was a valid question. He supposed he'd stop fighting, let Master Hand send him home; but what would home be without Marth… no! He wasn't going to die, how could this bastard say such things?

Meta Knight could see that his words had finally started to get to the swordsman. "We all die eventually," He said harshly.

"He… he won't die," but there was doubt in his voice.

"You don't want him too, but that may not stop it. If you don't prepare yourself for the worst outcome, then it will only hurt you more."

"Sh-shut up," Ike collapsed to his knees. "He's not going to… I won't let him die…" many of the other smashers surrounded the broken man, comforting him. Some avoided Meta Knight's gaze in fear, while others cast him rather dirty looks. His words had been harsh and blunt.

With a "Hpmh," the tall man exited the room, sheathing his sword. He passed by a boy with red hair in the hallway and stopped. For a moment the two just stared at each other, the red-head's eyes were wide in shock and hurt. He was clenching onto the wall of the hallway as if afraid he might fall away at any second. Neither said anything, and then Meta Knight turned and walked away.

After what seemed like an eternity, the pain finally started to die down to a distant lull. Marth relaxed and allowed himself to fall into a light sleep, from which he woke many times during the… well, however long he was out for. His eyes opened slowly, allowing his blurred vision to correct itself. Soon he could see the ceiling clearly, and the room around him as well.

He moved his head, though it was painful, and saw a figure slumped in a chair. His lips turned upwards in a weak smile at the sight of Ike, though the man was deep in sleep.

"He didn't leave your side once."

That voice… Marth turned his head in the other way. His heart rate sped up as azure eyes drunk in the image before him. Red hair, blue eyes…. "I'm dead." The prince said simply.

The other boy laughed, "No."

"You're dead."

He paused before answering, his eyes sad, "I didn't know that they told you that."

"I saw you die."

"I saw you die today, but here you are."

"Which proves my point. I'm dead."

"You're not dead Marusu-kun."

That name, it pulled at Marth's heart; he hadn't been called that by anyone else… "Roy?" The name sounded so foreign on his tongue, it hadn't been used in such a long time.

"Hai, Marusu-kun; it's me."

Tears began to brim at the corners of Marth's eyes. "How, how could you leave me? I thought you were dead!"

"Moshiwake arimasen, I didn't know that they told you that. After the accident, Master Hand sent me home to recover. I had no way of knowing that you thought I was dead."

"I was alone…" Marth's voice caused Roy to flinch. "My whole world crumbled around me…"

"I'm so sorry."

"Why are you here?"

Once again, Roy flinched. "I was brought back, my wounds have fully healed. I really wanted… to see you."

"Roi-kun…"

"But I guess you've replaced me," he offered a weak smile, and looked to Ike.

"R-replaced? Baka! I didn't replace you. I loved you, you're not some toy to be replaced! But Ike…" he turned and looked to the mercenary. "He was there for me, when you weren't. I love him now."

"So, you don't need me." Those words were meant to pierce the prince, and it worked.

"Roi-"

"No, I understand. Daijobu, Marusu-kun. It's alright," the redhead offered a warm smile. "I just wanted to check up on you, I'm glad you're okay. Sayonara."

Marth watched him go, unable to say anything to stop him. How could he? He wanted so bad to tell Roy that it was alright, that he still loved him. But he could never betray Ike like that. His heart was racing, and he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Ike and Roy. Both of them were very similar in some ways, and completely different in others. And the appearance of Roy had shown Marth one thing…

He still loved the redhead.


	5. Chapter 5: Flame

Whoo. This one took a bit longer to finnish, but it's longer so that should make up for it right? ... RIGHT? -silence- Yeah, thanks. Keep reviewing and stuff, its the only way to let me know you actually want me to keep going.

* * *

When sapphire eyes finally opened, the young mercenary felt nothing but exhaustion. His cheeks were crusty from the tears that had poured down them, though not until he was sure he was alone. Meta Knight's words had broken his soul, leaving him empty and alone. What if he did lose Marth?

Eventually Ike had cried himself to sleep in a chair next to the prince's hospital bed, unsure if the heart rate monitor would still be beeping at a steady pace when he awoke. If the bed next to him would be empty; and a sullen-faced nurse would be standing in front of him with tragic news. However, Ike's eyes opened to the sight of Marth gazing at him warmly. The prince looked so weak; the only signs of life were his chest as it rose and fell steadily, as well as his soft eyes and warm smile as he watched Ike.

The mercenary was up in a heartbeat and instantly beside his lover's bed. "Marth, are you alright? How are you feeling? How long have you been awake?" the questions poured out without cease until Marth lifted an arm and pressed his fingers against the man's lips to quiet him.

"Yes. Better. And a few hours; but I was watching you sleep."

Ike took the slim hand in his own and held it tightly. Had Marth's hands always been so slim? And his body as well, had he always looked so… breakable? Suddenly he couldn't remember. "Marth… I thought… I thought I was going to lose you back there. I was so scared, I couldn't even think straight." He bit his lip, holding back tears that threatened to break forth. He had to be strong, for Marth if for nothing else.

Marth's smile dropped, "I- I'm sorry Ike. I-" had this been what Roy had felt? The thought caused him to cut midsentence. This was what Roy had experienced; this pain, this agony. And the knowledge that you'd hurt your loved one, that Roy must have felt too. But for him, Marth had not been there when he'd woken up, the way Ike had. Roy had been taken away and pronounced dead by all the staff. They hadn't even let Marth see his body… and now he understood why.

Ike's head had tilted just a bit when Marth cut off. He could see something strange in his lover's eyes. "Marth, what is it?"

Marth snapped back into reality. "N-nothing. It's nothing. I was just thinking is all." He winced as he tried to shift a bit in the bed. "I don't think I'll be able to fight for awhile." Wait… would Master Hand send him home too then? Home and away from Ike… and from Roy? Damnit, why couldn't he get his ex-boyfriend out of his head? He was with Ike now, even if Roy had returned from the dead. He loved Ike.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Ike asked, "You look a bit… strange."

"Daijobu, I'm fine." The teal haired prince smiled. "I love you Aiku-kun." It was said as a reassurance for himself. He loved Ike. He had loved Roy once, but now he loved Ike. There was nothing in the world that could change that, not even Roy. Marth would never betray Ike.

The mercenary smiled, oblivious to the real meaning behind his lover's statement. "I love you too Marth. Now get some rest, okay? I don't want you straining yourself."

Marth's eyes widened. "N-no! I just got to see you," he was holding Ike's hand tightly.

"Then I'll just have to be here when you wake up," he bent over and pressed his lips against the prince's forehead. "Now sleep, my prince. I won't leave your side, I promise."

For a moment Marth only pouted, but soon the thought of sleep was too much to bear, and his eyelids grew heavy. "Ike… I love you." This time it wasn't for his own benefit.

"I know Marth. I love you too."

Marth was forced to stay in the hospital ward for three days time. Ike was there almost 24/7; with exceptions of breakfast, lunch, and dinner. He'd gotten permission from Master Hand to be dropped from the match list while Marth was recovering. Other than Ike, Marth had few guests. Link had stayed for some time, continuously apologizing for what had happened. Marth had accepted his apology gladly and had explained to the hyrulian that it wasn't his fault. Ike had overheard this conversation of course, and after Link had left had tried to force the cause of Marth's distraction out of the young prince, but he wouldn't budge. The last thing Ike needed to know about right now was Roy. He supposed the only thing currently keeping the mercenary from finding out was the fact that he was with Marth in the hospital ward most of his time; not to mention Ike was a little on the dense side when it came to gossip.

Zelda had visited, along with a few other smashers who had briefly given their condolences on his injury and their joy at his steady recovery. Many had also sent him flowers; the only thing they could get at Smash Manor on such a short notice. Ike hadn't gotten him flowers, but that was okay, his presence was enough. And Roy didn't show up again. On the second day, along with a huge bouquet of roses from Peach, a single flower arrived. A yellow acacias. Looking like an oversized golden dandelion, many would have tossed it aside. Perhaps Marth would have too, had he not seen the note scribbled in perfect cursive, "Next time, don't die."

There was no name, but the boy needn't ask, he knew Meta Knight's scrawl anywhere. Meta Knight had been the only one who could make Marth smile back after Roy had died. Had it not been for him… perhaps he wouldn't be here today. Meta Knight had also been the one to suggest that Marth attempt to get to know Ike when he first moved in. He had helped the young prince pull himself out of the slump he had dug himself into at the loss of his lover; and for that Marth was eternally grateful.

On the third day another flower arrived. A red rose, no note or name attached; but Marth was sure he knew where it came from. He thanked Anri that Ike didn't question this gift any more than the others. How was he going to explain this? Ike hadn't been around when Roy had died… or rather, left. How could Marth possibly explain why his ex-boyfriend was alive, and at Smash Manor no less?

Even more than that… how could he explain to Ike the feeling in the pit of his stomach whenever he saw Roy? The want to go over and have Roy hold him just once more, touch him just once more? No, no, how could he have such unfaithful thoughts? He loved Ike, why couldn't that be enough? Why did Roy have to come back and ruin that?

When at last he was allowed to leave the hospital ward, Ike had to carry him out. His legs were wobbly and weak, unable to hold his own weight up. It was an embarrassing fact, as he was often considered one of the most skilled fighters in Smash Manor. Still, being able to wrap his arms around Ike's neck and snuggle into his chest should have been worth it in the end. Only thing was, Marth didn't do that. His eyes scanned every room, every hallway, paranoid that Roy might be there watching. How could he be affectionate towards Ike with his ex watching? He didn't want to hurt Roy like that.

Ike took the prince to his room rather than Marth's. That should have been expected; almost every night was spent in here, leaving Marth's room alone and deserted. The mercenary dropped his lover on the soft bed and climbed on top of him, running kisses along his neck. But the teal haired prince put his hands on Ike's shoulders and pushed him away. There was shock in those sapphire eyes, "Are you alright Marth?"

"No," the boy admitted sadly.

"Maybe you should go back to the hospi-"

"No! Please, I'll be fine, don't worry." It had nothing to do with his injury, what was wrong with Marth wasn't something a doctor could fix.

"You've been acting strange."

"I'm sorry."

The mercenary sighed, "You're not going to tell me what's wrong, are you?"

"I'm just still tired."

"Do you not trust me? Is it something I did? Why won't you tell me the truth?" the hurt in Ike's eyes was far too much for the young prince, who had to look away.

"I… I saw someone."

"Who?"

"Someone I thought was dead."

The hint went over Ike's head, "Who?"

"I just… I thought I was dreaming. And then the next thing I knew Link's sword…" he winced in remembrance.

Ike's mouth pressed into a fine line, Marth still hadn't answered his question; and for some reason the mercenary got the feeling he was doing so on purpose. "Marth," he leaned back in, his lips brushing the prince's lightly. Though Marth turned his head away and tried to push Ike back off of him, the elder held himself down, his body pressed against the teal haired prince. "I love you."

"I love you too," it slipped out of his mouth without real meaning to it, and Ike knew it.

"Then look at me." The prince did so. "What are you trying to hide?"

A blush spread across his cheeks, "N-nothing!"

"Then tell me who it was you saw."

"I- I don't want to."

"Why?"

"I… just don't."

Ike sighed, leaning closer to Marth and brushing his lips against his cheek, his hands trailing down the prince's body. "Marth. Tell me who you saw, please?" His voice was seducing.

"Ugh," the prince gasped, grabbing Ike's arms to try and stop him. "N-no… Ike."

"Pretty please?" His hands continued to move, sliding to the area just inside Marth's legs and stroking it.

Redness flushed Marth's cheeks, and he gasped again. "I-ike. Please, stop."

"Why won't you tell me?" he continued his 'handy work' (heh, a pun! … … okay, I'll shut up, sorry.).

"Be-because! I… I'm afraid!"

At that Ike froze. He sat up, "Afraid of what?"

"Of losing you," there were tears beginning to form at the corners of his eyes. "Please Ike, no more, please!"

"What?" the mercenary's head tilted in confusion, "Lose me? Why would you lose me?"

"Because of who I saw." He lifted himself up and wrapped his arms around Ike's neck, his face buried in the man's chest, "Please Ike, let's just forget about it."

Ike's hands took a hold of Marth's shoulders and pushed him back so that he could look him in the eyes. "Who was it?"

"Roy." There, he'd said it.

The sound of the door slamming announced that Ike was gone, so all Marth could do was curl up into a ball and cry himself to sleep.

A fist banged on the door three times. Its gold plate read "Roy," a name Ike really didn't want to think about right now. Yet here he was, trying to find the one person he really didn't want to see. The door opened and a pair of light blue eyes stared out. Light blue, Ike noted, was that just coincidence? "Oh, it's you." Roy's voice sounded bored, but he didn't open the door any more. "What is it?"

"Open the door," Ike ordered.

"Why?"

"Just do it!" the mercenary's hand pushed against the door. He was a lot stronger than the younger male… every second Roy was reminding him more and more of Marth, no wonder the two hit it off. The door swung open and slammed against the wall, as did Roy.

"Wh-what do you want?" the red head pressed himself against the wall. "Come to tell me to stay away from your boyfriend?"

"You're the reason he almost died," Ike growled. "Yet you just sit here."

"What do you want me to do?" Roy asked his face distorted in pain. Yes, he was at fault for Marth's injury, and he knew it.

"Leave."

"I'm not going anywhere," the smile was almost taunting. "I just got back."

"I was told you had died, what are you doing back anyways?"

"It was a lie, I didn't die." Roy felt no need to tell Ike that he himself had not known that everyone thought he was dead. The mercenary was getting on his nerves and being rather rude; besides, Roy had to admit that he was just a tad jealous. He pushed on Ike's chest; it was a miracle in itself that the man stumbled back so easily. "Now get out of my room." And with that he slammed the door.

The redhead prince waited a few moments until he thought Ike was gone, and then sunk to the floor with his back against the wall. His hands met his head as he let out a shaky breath. "Marusu-kun…" the word was only a whisper in the silence, "I don't think I'll be able to stay away from you."

Ike didn't go back to his room, though he stopped at the door. The way he had rushed out on Marth, he knew that it had been stupid; and now he couldn't even bring himself to face the teal haired prince. He would have stayed in the hallway were it not for the fear of being discovered in his present state by another smasher. So instead his feet lead him towards Marth's abandoned room. It was dark and the smell of the air itself seemed to scream loneliness. Ike collapsed on the bed, holding the pillow close and inhaling deeply. If he had been hoping for Marth's scent to be there, he was out of luck. This room had gone unused for far too long.

All he could do was close his eyes and pretend the last few days had never happened.


	6. Chapter 6: Is It Rape If You Want It

There, a lemon for all you dirty minded peeps. Yeah, you know Im talking to you. Anyways, review, it makes me happy.

* * *

Somehow Marth found the strength to push himself up stumble out the door. His legs were still weak, and the emotional pain he was going through didn't help, so he used the wall as a guide as he walked down the hall. His eyes searched for dark blue hair, for Ike. Oh God, he just wanted to go to him and pretend this had never happened, that Roy had never happened. "Please take me back," he wanted to say, "I can't live without you."

The hallway was empty though, and so Marth decided to check the kitchen. He could always find Ike in there… his legs stumbled over each other and he crashed to the ground with a thump. Too weak to try to get up again, he just laid there. A door next to him opened, and suddenly he was being lifted up. His body was turned over and he looked into light blue eyes; and tears began to fall down his cheek.

"What did that son of a bitch do to you?" Roy whispered, pulling Marth close.

The young prince found his own hands wrapping around Roy, burying his face in his chest and crying. No, Ike hadn't done anything, it was all his fault. Marth could only blame himself.

Roy clutched the teal haired prince close, lifting him up. He didn't say a word as he carried Marth into his room, shutting the door behind him, and dropped him lightly on his bed. "Nakanaide, Marusu-kun. Don't cry," he wiped the tears from his cheeks. For a moment the redhead looked down upon the prince, remembering every detail of his body perfectly. How he had missed that body, how he had missed this prince. And then, after waiting all the time to come back just for Marth, he'd come back only to find that he had been replaced. The feeling of betrayal had swelled in his heart, though in the end he couldn't blame Marth. Marth who had thought he was dead.

Roy had tried telling himself to let the teal haired prince go, that if he was happy with this Ike, then Roy should be happy for him. And that had worked, at first. When Ike and Marth were nowhere in sight for three days, life had almost been normal. But then that damn mercenary had to shatter it all by banging on his door, and reminding Roy of what he could no longer have. What he should no longer have.

Yet here it was, lying on the bed…

Roy climbed on top of Marth, kissing him passionately. The prince gasped, but quickly melted under the kiss, his hands resting at the redhead's waist. The kiss was broken, and the two stared at each other. "Aishiteru," Roy whispered his love to the young prince. Marth didn't speak, but the redhead could see the pain in his eyes; he was thinking about Ike again. He'd make him forget all about Ike; the flame prince leaned down and trialed kisses up Marth's neck and jaw, all the while his hands expertly began removing the teal haired prince's armor.

The Marth instantly knew what was going on, he didn't try to stop it, lying unmoving as Roy's hands worked on his armor, and then, when that was cast aside, his clothing. When his shirt was tossed aside, the flame prince's hands ran up and down Marth's soft flesh, causing the teal haired prince to gasp in pleasure. "Roy, I-" be he was silenced with another passionate kiss. Roy then moved to Marth's pants, pulling them down and kicking them off along with his boots. His hands stroked the teal haired prince's member, and a bright red blush spread across his cheeks as his fingers dug into Roy's back. "Roi-kun."

Yes, Roy thought, say my name. My name and mine only; you will be mine only. He slid down Marth's body until his face was at his groin, and blew on the head before taking it in his mouth. He could feel Marth tense up, his hands gripped at the bed sheets as his back arched into Roy. Roy continued his assult, his lips sliding up and down Marth's shaft. He waited until he knew that the teal haired prince could take no more and then removed him mouth, sliding back up Marth's body.

Marth's face was beet red and he panted softly; his light blue eyes were not looking at Roy, and were full of shame. It made the flame prince want to scream, he was still thinking about Ike. Quickly pulling his own clothes off, his fingers began to stretch the teal haired prince's opening, preparing it for him. "Marusu-kun, I want you to scream my name."

Marth winced, partly from Roy's words and partly from the pain; but he remained silent. Was it so bad that he wanted this? That, even though he felt guilt at his betrayal toward Ike, he didn't want Roy to stop?

He wasn't sure that Marth was ready yet, but it didn't matter. He wanted to be deep within him, to feel the familiar feel of Marth tightening around his member. Positioning himself between the prince's legs, he whispered, "I love you," before driving his full length in. Marth gasped, and bit back a scream. His eyes were closed tight and his body tensed up. Roy waited for him to relax before beginning to pull back out and slam in again. Soon he was going at a rhythmic pace; enjoying the moans he was receiving from Marth, as well as the ones that were escaping from his own mouth. He had wanted this so bad.

Marth's hands clutched the bed sheets, trying not to scream in pleasure. "R-roi… Roi!"

Yes, that was all Roy wanted to hear, his name moaned from the teal haired prince's lips. He dug in deeper, hitting Marth's prostate and earning himself a scream. He continued to pump in and out, aiming for that sweet spot. It wasn't long before Marth hit his climax and his seed spilled on both of their chests. It was followed soon by Roy's and his seed filled the prince's body. With an exhausted sigh the redhead pulled himself out of Marth and laid on top of him, kissing his lips. "You're mine, Marth, mine alone." Ike would not have this prize.


	7. Chapter 7: I'm Sorry

Sorry for the delays guys. Word ate my chapter earlier and I kinda threw a fit about it. But I'm back, and I'll try to update a bunch x.x

Keep reviewing, you guys are great. Im trying to keep a steady balence between Ike and Roy, I don't want either to be percieved as the bad guy so much as just both loving the same person and willing to do anything to have him. Let me know how I'm doing x.x

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Light blue eyes opened to near complete darkness. He sat up. This room wasn't Ike's; he could tell that already. The bed was cold and stiff, the room silent and lonely. A sharp pain ripped through his head as he began to remember. Roy… was this Roy's room? He squinted, pleading for his eyes to adjust to the limited light. When at last they had, he knew that this wasn't Roy's room, but his own. His own, often abandoned, room.

A hand reached up to his head in an attempt to quell the pulsing there. Had Roy brought him here after he had fallen asleep in an attempt to hide their activities? Marth hoped so; the last thing he wanted was for Ike to know about that… the betrayal on the mercenary's face would be enough to kill him. His mind went back to Roy's final words; _"You're mine Marth, mine alone."_ Those words sent shivers down the prince's spine. Would Roy really do anything to see Ike out of the picture? He had never been like that before. Sure, he'd been stubborn in the past, but…

In the past… It was all in the past. Roy had supposedly died; and Ike had entered Marth's life. It should be that simple. But Roy… Roy didn't want to give up. And every second the teal haired prince spent near him, he was reminded of just how much he had loved the redhead.

But was it more than he loved Ike?

He collapsed back onto the bed with a sigh; this was all too much. He didn't want to think about it right now. His head turned into the pillow and he took a deep breath. Eyes shot back open as he recognized the smell on the bed. Ike… had Ike been here? When? Why? It was recent, that was for sure. Did he know about what had happened between Marth and Roy? Had he come in before or after Roy had brought him back? Had Roy been the one to bring him back at all?

These questions raced through his mind at an alarming rate, each one speeding up his heart rate. Now he dreaded seeing the mercenary even more; for fear of what he knew. Maybe he could just stay here forever, forget about it all…

Ike ran a sleepy hand through his sapphire hair. He hadn't slept well last night… not without Marth in bed next to him. He'd returned to his room after falling asleep in Marth's; but the prince had been gone. He'd searched the immediate area but couldn't find. Eventually he'd decided that the younger boy had left Smash Manor and would be back. But he didn't come back…

Ike would have been worried… he should have been worried. But for some reason all he could think of was lying down, even though he had just woken up. His whole body was exhausted; a combination of restless nights next to Marth's hospital bed, the stress of knowing that his boyfriend might not make it, and the realization that his ex was indeed alive and well.

The effect was still the same as today, as anyone who looked at the mercenary could tell. There was a dark line under his eyes and the sapphire optics which usually held such life were dull. He yawned again, looking down at his full plate of food. He just wasn't hungry. If Marth were here he'd be having a fit, checking his temperature in worry; Ike was always hungry. The mercenary smiled at the thought. Today he'd find the young prince, figure out where he'd been…

A noise to his right caused him to look up. His eyes fell on Roy, and both held a gaze for a moment. At last Roy broke the silence. "I've decided," he said.

"Decided what?"

"I'm taking him back. He's not yours anymore."

The mercenary stood, anger flaring up in his eyes, "What!"

"Marth is mine, he always was," there was bite to Roy's words.

"He's not s toy! He doesn't belong to anyone!" But I belong to him, thought Ike.

"I love him, and I'm not going to let some two-bit mercenary have him," Roy spoke the truth as he saw it. Marth was the only reason he was here, and now he knew that he just couldn't live without the teal haired prince. "I won't let you have him."

Ike scowled, "Don't you think that's his choice?"

"You're going to force him to choose?" the redhead asked. "Don't you think he's under enough stress as it is?"

"Thanks to you! If you hadn't shown up everything would be fine!"

"The same can be said of you. Look, he's a prince. You're just a hired sword."

"I, I don't care!" He loved Marth, that was all that mattered. His hand gripped Rangell, "Are you saying you want to fight?"

"No," Roy showed his empty hands to Ike, a sign that he wasn't going to draw his blade. "I won't fight you… not now anyways. I just wanted to let you know that I'll be taking him back from you."

"Why you…"

"Anyways," the flame prince took a few steps backwards before turning around, "Sayonara." He listened carefully as he left, trying to tell if Ike was going to attack him while his back was turned. But the mercenary did nothing.

The flame prince's light blue eyes turned trailed the ground. He didn't like doing this, he wasn't a nasty person. But Marth… Marth was his, would always be his. And Ike wasn't going to have him. So Roy would play the part of the bad guy trying to break up the happy couple, knowing that people would see him as such; as long as he got Marth in the end; that was all that mattered to him.

Somehow the teal haired prince had pushed himself up and out of bed. He was in his clothes, probably courtesy of Roy. He'd walked by both Ike's and Roy's rooms without so much as a glance at them; he didn't want to think about them right now, and made it to the kitchen. But lo and behold, there he was; Ike.

For a moment Marth thought about just turning around and walking away. What if he knew about Roy? About where he had been last night? There was a knot in the pit of his stomach and it was only getting tighter. But then the mercenary looked up, and their gaze met. It was an awkward stare, like both were so afraid of the other, but couldn't look away. At last Marth walked forward, sitting down in the chair opposite of Ike. They were silent.

"Marth," Ike said, breaking the silence. Oh God, here it comes, thought Marth. "Do you love me?"

"Yes." It was the truth, the whole and complete truth.

"Do you… love Roy?"

The knot in Marth's stomach tightened even more. He thought about lying, but knew that that would get him nowhere. "Y…Yes."

Ike's eyes saddened a little, "Who do you love more?"

"I… I don't know!" Hands met his head as the young prince looked down, his face filled with agony. "Don't ask me that Ike. Isn't it enough that I'm with you? That I love you?"

The mercenary was silent, and the chair rustled as it moved. Marth's eyes were shut tight, and for a moment he thought that Ike had left him… again. But a hand met his chin and lifted it up as he was pulled up from his chair and into a kiss. Thin arms wrapped around the mercenary's neck. This kiss wasn't filled with the passionate need that he was used to, but with a soft sadness. Like a last kiss, he thought. Tears began to fall down his cheeks; no, it wasn't a last kiss, he didn't want to lose Ike. At last their lips broke apart. "I love you Ike… I do. Please… don't leave me." He buried his face in Ike's chest trying to hold back tears.

Ike's hands ran up and down the prince's back comfortingly, "I'm not going anywhere. As long as you want me here, I'll be here." And maybe if you don't want me too, he thought. If Marth chose Roy, would Ike be able to let him go?

They stood there forever; Roy scowled as he watched the tearful scene. His fists clenched angrily. That should be him holding Marth, not Ike. Why… why did the teal haired prince love that mercenary so much? But he took comfort in Marth's words. He still loved Roy… and he didn't know who he loved more. So Roy just had to remind him of why they had been together, and then Ike would be out of the picture. But first… first he'd have to break the prince, as much as he didn't want to. He'd already put the pieces in place, it wouldn't be long before Ike found out about last night. And then he'd cast Marth aside in pain. And the poor broken prince would come running back to Roy; there was no where else for him to go.

"I'm sorry," the flame prince breathed, "But you're going to have to cry just a little more Marth."


	8. Chapter 8: A Choice

HEYYYYYYY. Yey for a new chapter. Soo, I need your guy's help, since you're awesome and stuff.

Its time for a poll! You can give your answer in a review or a PM, whatever.

WHO SHOULD MARTH CHOOSE? Tell me, because I dont know. Really.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Things fell back into almost normal pace after that. Ike ate; though only after Marth threw a fit at the fact that he claimed that he wasn't hungry. And the two spent much of the day in Ike's room cuddling… among other things. For a moment in time Roy was forgotten. Though he rested in the back of both of their minds, waiting to resurface.

"Marth… I want you to love me," Ike groaned between thrusts, the prince below him. His face was twisted in pleasure, but a dark sadness toned his voice.

"I- I do!" the response was half between a moan and a scream. "So much, Aiku-kun." The feeling of Ike's member thrust deep into him, he wanted this to last forever, this pleasure, this intimacy. "Oh God Ike…"

The Mercenary bent down, lips touching and tongues clashing. A line of saliva linked them as they parted. "More than Roy… more than anything…" he felt himself building up… tighter, tighter.

Marth couldn't say that, even with his mind clouded by pleasure, he still couldn't say that. "Ike… just fuck me…"

The words actually brought a smile to the mercenary's lips. To hear his sweet prince utter such profanities, he was really enjoying this. "As you command, my prince." My prince, mine alone. He thrust deeper, faster, until his body was shaking so hard he could no longer hold his release back. At the same time he spilled into the young prince, Marth came as well, spilling on them both. They relaxed; bodies lined with sweat and limp like rag dolls against each other. A kiss was placed on Marth's lips, and the prince returned it.

He couldn't help but think of how different this was than last night… how the feeling of guilt wasn't tearing at his insides, how the kisses were soft and gentle… but that was how it used to be with Roy as well. Last night… last night had not been the stubborn, but kind and loving flame prince he had known. Last night had been a rough animal in desperate need. Yet Marth couldn't bring himself to hate last night. Regret it, maybe, but not hate it. Deep down, though he'd never admit it, he'd wanted Roy to take him ever since he had first seen him again. "I love you Marth." Those words brought the prince from his thoughts. A smile played at the edge of his lips.

"I love you too, Ike. Truly, I do." His hands ran through sapphire locks; light blue optics looking deep into Ike's. "I do…" More kisses and soft nothings were transferred, the problems of earlier completely forgotten. Perhaps it would have stayed that way, had Ike not decided to get them lunch.

Marth waited for his lover to return, but he waited in vain. For half an hour Ike was gone before Marth finally stood. Slowly he pulled his clothes back on, the mercenary had probably just gotten sidetracked; Marth could never trust him around food.

The door shut softly behind him, and he made his way down the hall just as a head of sapphire hair was turning the corner on its way back. Marth smiled, "Aiku-kun, you were taking a while so I came to…" He paused, the look in Ike's eyes… they were so blank, void of emotion. "What's wrong Ike?"

But the mercenary said nothing, pushing past the prince without another glance and disappearing into the room. Marth was about to follow him, when he heard a voice in the kitchen. "Well… he didn't seem to take that well…" The teal haired prince turned; that was Peach's voice.

"Of course he didn't!" That was Link now. "Why'd you tell him something like that?"

"Well, he had a right to know!" Peach seemed flustered, and a knot grew in Marth's stomach, what had she told him?

"No one has the 'right to know' that their boyfriend went and slept with someone else… especially in this situation. You've only made things worse!"

"He does to have a right to know! I'd want to know if Mario was sleeping around."

Marth could hear Link groan, "Mario _is_ sleeping around peach," but the rest of the conversation was a blur as he ran back towards the room. How? How had Peach found out? Who had told her? His hand jiggled at the knob, but it wouldn't open. "Ike… IKE!" he called out, banging on the door now. But there was no response. "I-Ike! Open up! Please Ike!" Tears were falling down his cheeks. No, no no! How had this happened? It had been so perfect a moment ago. Now everything was ruined!

Roy watched the tragic scene from the opposite end of the hall. He had known exactly what would happen. Now that Ike had cast Marth out, the young prince would have only one place to go. Marth would turn to Roy's room for comfort, the only place he could be loved, the only shoulder he had to cry on. But Roy wouldn't be in his room. Tragically heartbroken, the prince would look around, and then Roy would step out of the shadows and reveal himself. Marth would run to him, tears trailing behind him, and Roy would take him into his arms. Yes… he could see it all.

Just as he had planned, Marth turned away from Ike's room, sobbing. He knocked on another door and… wait… that wasn't Roy's room….

The other door opened and Marth disappeared inside. It shut with a clank. Roy felt his knees go weak. No… no! This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. Marth was supposed to run to HIM!

When the door opened Marth barreled into the figure inside, gripping onto its shirt was if gripping onto his very life. His head buried itself into the lean figure, "H-he l-locked hi-his room," he choked out between sobs. Long arms wrapped around him, a hand placed on his head comfortingly. The figure said nothing, but lead him into the room and sat him on the bed. "H-he foun… found out that I-I… th-that Roy and I…" he broke out into more sobbing as the figure moved away towards a desk. It returned with a handkerchief in its extended hand.

Marth took it, "Ar-arigato, Meta Naito-sama." He looked up at the man, tears blurring his vision.

Meta Knight sat on his bed next to Marth, his hand reaching up and removing the mask there. Marth was one of the few people who had ever seen the face behind the mask; the only one in Smash Manor other than Kirby. His skin was perfect, flawless; yellow eyes his face's most prominent feature. They were often dull of anything but apathy; and looked down on everyone; mainly because of Meta Knight's height. His lips were a perfect line, as expressionless as the rest of him. Overall, he always seemed to have an adult air about him; and Marth had always felt like he could turn to him for anything; even if he often was considered cruel and blunt by the others.

"I'm losing him, Meta Naito-sama. I can feel it; ever since he found out that Roy was alive… I've been losing him." He dabbed at the tears that were still forming with the cloth. "I… I cant lose him…"

"What about Roy?" The man asked, not even turning to look at the prince.

"I… I don't want to lose him either," Marth sobbed.

A sigh escaped those perfect lips, "You can't have them both Marth."

"I know… I know that…" he looked down. "But I can't pick one over the other… I love them both…"

"If you don't choose, then you will lose both."

"How do I know which to pick? Meta Naito-sama, I can't think straight, I- I don't know which I love more…"

The man's expression seemed to soften, and he leaned over and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, his lips against the crown of the prince's head. "You will have to choose Marth; if you don't want to lose them both. You're going to choose."

They didn't speak much after that; Marth just needing a shoulder to cry on, and Meta Knight willing to be that shoulder. Marth was the only one to get close to the masked man's heart. "Stand up," he said at last, standing and looking down at the prince. "It's time for you to go back."

"But what do I do? I'm still so confused!" Marth shook his head; he wanted to stay here… just a little longer… just until he could sort things out.

"You cannot stay here. You must make a choice, you must lose one."

"I… I don't think I can."

"You're on your own from here, Marth," Meta Knight said softly, almost sadly. "I cannot make your choices for you; you must make your own path. No matter what you choose, it will hurt to lose one; there is no stopping that."

Marth stood, wrapping his arms loosely around himself. "I don't think I'm ready."

"You won't ever be."

The prince seemed to think about this for a moment and then nodded. "Alright." He wasn't sure he could make the choice he had to; but he did know that Meta Knight was right, if he didn't make a choice, he'd lose both.

But who could he choose?


	9. Chapter 9: Three Point Of Views

New chapter! Yeeeeey. Does this one feel short to you guys? Dx Oh well, it's one thirty in the morning and Im tired, excuse any mistakes, I'll fix them later.

Um, thanks for the reviews, they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Plus I like hearing your opinions. You guys have said some really nice things and I appriciate it 3

Oh, and just for the record, Human Meta Knight FTW! x3

* * *

Though Meta Knight had told him that he would be on his own, the elder still followed the young prince from his room; mask once again covering his face and his form shifted from that of the tall, lean human to a short, round puffball. Marth often found this form rather cute, and had on more than one occasion cooed over the mini-Meta Knight, much to the masked man's displeasure. But then again, he never did complain when Marth did it.

Still, today was different. Cooing over Meta Knight's form was the last thing on Marth's mind, and in fact he paid little if no attention to him as he walked. He wasn't sure where he was going exactly, but his feet lead him towards the stage; and Meta Knight followed in silence. The stadium had an open ceiling, meaning that the light of the stars and the moon were all that lit the Final Destination set. It floated there as if some invisible hand held it up, surrounded by an empty abyss of space. With one leap the prince bounded from the stands to the edge of the stage, his feet touching the ground there softly and gracefully. He heard the beating of Meta Knight's wings against the air, and soon he had touched down next to him.

Math walked forward, "This is where I met them, both of them. Roy first. It was only my third battle so I wasn't very skilled; but when he walked out onto stage…" a smile touched the prince's lips. "I was so flustered, I couldn't help but stare… he took advantage of that, beat the crap out of me." He looked up towards the sky. "And then spent the next day nursing me back to health. He was always so kind, even though he'd fight to the last breath with everything he had, as soon as it was over he'd be the first one to check on his opponent's condition. When that sword ripped through him that day…" his hands went to his own wound, "I knew I had lost him, from the moment he collapsed on stage. I watched until they dragged me from the stadium… but I knew he wouldn't make it. Then again… I guess I was wrong."

Teal eyes turned on Meta Knight, "It was almost a year later exactly that Ike came. I hated him. His hair, his voice, his kindness… it was all too much like Roy. I wanted nothing to do with him. When we fought, I hit him with everything I had; showed him that I wasn't going to be played with. The look on his face," a soft laugh escaped pale lips, "I'm sure he had never expected to be bested by a blue blood like me. Still, it was you who told me to give him a chance, wasn't it?" Meta Knight nodded. "Why?" The prince asked.

"It was obvious you're avoidance of him was based solely on past memories; I found it to be ill-based."

"You knew I'd fall for him." It wasn't a question.

"The chances of such were high, yes."

For a moment the prince was silent, and then he smiled, "Thank you, Meta Naito-sama, for caring about me."

The masked puffball grunted a "Hmph."

"I had thought that Ike was like Roy, but they are two different people entirely. Ike is more… rough and adult… yet so childish and silly in some ways. Roy was soft and naive, but stubborn as hell."

"They both have qualities about them which you care for," Meta Knight said simply, "That is why you find the decision to choose so difficult. With presented with two similar things, it is easy to see which one bests the other, but you are presented with two different paths entirely. Still, you must choose."

"I know," the prince sighed. "If this is ever to end, I have to choose. Roy would welcome me with open arms, but Ike… even if I choose him I don't know if he'd take me back. He locked the door to his room… we've fought before, but it's never gotten to that. And I can't blame him, even if it meant that he'd never take me back."

"So what will you do?"

"For now… nothing." The prince turned, preparing to leave. "I… I'm going to give them both a chance; I don't want to make the wrong choice. I'll find out which one is right."

Meta Knight nodded, yellow eyes following the prince carefully, "If you wait too long, it will be too late to choose."

"I know," the prince nodded solemnly.

To say that Ike had been angry would have been wrong. He was hurt, crushed, destroyed. To think that Marth had let himself be violated by that… by that… ass hole! And worst of all, that he'd kept it a secret from Ike as if it were some sort of hidden affair… did the prince even know how much that hurt? Especially after Roy's words today. Still, locking the boy out was probably not the wisest move; all he had managed to do was deepen the rift that was beginning to separate them. But the mercenary justified it with Marth's betrayal, and did his best to ignore the pleadings of the young prince to open the door.

Suddenly all was quiet, and the mercenary sat up. The sniffling cries of his boyfriend had ceased, and were replaced with a dreadful stillness. Ike walked to the door and opened it a crack, no Marth. He opened it more and stuck his head out, looking down the hall both ways. No Marth… where had he gone? _To Roy's room_, a voice in his head said, but he shooed it out. Surely not there… right?

He was a little worried, but his pride got the best of him and he closed the door again, this time leaving it unlocked, and returned to his bed. If Marth wanted to, he'd come back… he would come back right?

Roy waited for a minute... then two… then three… but Marth did not reappear. Feet led him to the door his love had disappeared into, eyes scanning the nameplate with furrowed brows. Meta Knight. That name, it sounded familiar, yet he just couldn't place it. It didn't matter though, what was this Meta Knight doing alone with his Prince anyways? Who was he to Marth? Not another lover surely, Marth had never been one to cheat. And from what he had heard, Ike and Marth's relationship had been perfectly sound. Until he had come along that was. A sigh ripped through the flame prince's lips as he turned from the door. He had never meant to do this; when he had first found out about Ike and Marth he had known that his place in the teal haired prince's life was gone. And at the time, it had been alright; the very notion of seeing Marth again had been all he needed. But the moment his eyes had laid on the young prince, Roy had known that his ideal of being 'just a friend' would never happen. He could never be satisfied with that.

So he was placing it all on the chance to claim his lover back. His life, his morals, his dignity; all he wanted was to be able to hold Marth and call him his own. Let the others damn him if they would, he'd do anything to have Marth.

Roy headed for his room; two years had changed the flame prince. He wasn't so naïve as Marth would remember him, he'd grown up. But something else had gorwn within him as well, a darkness that had not lurked there before. Once, the redhead had been able to put everything he loved on the line for other people's sakes; not anymore. Now he placed other people's sakes on the line for himself. Though he told himself that it was only because of Marth, and that once he had the teal haired prince back, everything would return to normal; he couldn't deny the fact that the darkness was spreading. His actions had escalated from taking Marth while he was still Ike's, to plotting to turn Ike against the young prince. Would he next plot to see Ike out of the picture entirely? To say he had had no such thoughts would be a lie.

With a clank the door to his room shut and he slid to the floor. "Marusu-kun," he whispered, "I will have you…"

"At any cost."


	10. Chapter 10: Kidnapped

Heyheyhey! Guess what? This is the chapter before the last! Everything's falling into place and I know where I'm going now x33. It's been fun guys, and I'm really enjoying it. I'll do more of course, though I might take a break from Smash Bros for a while. Maybe.... maybe not. If you guys have any non-specific plot ideas, go ahead and throw them out there, I'm all open for ideas.

For the record, "yoshi" means okay.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marth returned to the Smash Manor hall, nodding a farewell to Meta Knight as the puffball disappeared into his own room. The young prince's hand hovered above the doorknob to Ike room, and then turned it. The door swung open softly, filling the room with light from the hallway. He closed it softly, listening for his boyfriend. A soft snore told him that Ike was asleep.

He walked into the room and looked at the silhouette of the man lying on the bed. He was still in all his armor and clothes, and hadn't even bothered to pull up the covers around his muscular frame. Marth's thin fingers gripped the sheets and pulled them over the mercenary, a soft smile touching his lips. He looked so peaceful there… sleeping. He bent over and let his lips brush the man's cheek, causing Ike to mumble something incoherent.

Marth wanted to cuddle up next to him, to feel the warmth of his lover pressed against him… but he knew Ike might not appreciate that. After all, he had been pretty mad. However, at the same time, the teal haired prince didn't want to leave the mercenary's side. So he decided to lie on the sofa, curling up into a little ball and closing his eyes. It wasn't the most comfortable bed, but Marth concentrated on the sound of Ike's snores to lull him asleep. Eventually he fell into a dreamless slumber.

Ike walked along a red path, covered in rose petals. On either side of him rose large black trees; they blocked him in, giving him no option but to continue to follow the path. At last a clearing peeked out at the end, a large circle of space walled in by the black trees and with one tree in the center. This tree was also black, but had been stained red, as if by blood. From its limbs hung two ropes, and from those ropes two limp figures. He couldn't see who they were, but they hung lifeless, ropes about their necks…

Ike turned and looked back. He could always go back the way he came… but the hanging figures remained in his mind. If he went closer, he could see who it was… but did he really want to? At last he let his feet take him closer… closer… until the faces came into view.

Ike sat up with a jolt, body shaking. His hand ran against his head, wiping away the sweat that had formed there. It… it had just been a dream. Just a dream. Sapphire eyes scanned the dark room, and fell upon a figure curled up on the sofa. A smile touched his lips, Marth had come back. He slid off the bed and approached the sleeping prince. With careful hands he lifted him into his arms, making sure that he didn't wake the boy, and took him back to the bed with him. He set Marth down and climbed in next to him, pulling the covers over them both and wrapping his arms around the prince's lithe form, pulling him close. His mind wandered back to his dream, and his face snuggled into the prince's hair. "I'll keep you safe Marth," he whispered.

The light of the morning sun shined on his face and woke the drowsy prince. He yawned stretched a little, his hands falling to those which wrapped around his waist.

Wait… hands…

His head turned carefully and looked at Ike. The mercenary was asleep still, a content smile on his face. Marth turned his body so that he was facing the man, and leaned forward, placing a kiss on his lips. Sapphire eyes opened softly, "Hey," the mercenary said with a soft smile.

"I… I'm sorry." What else was there to say?

His words seemed to bring realization to Ike's mind; his smile disappeared. "Why'd you do it?"

"I… I… It just… happened… Roy, he… I collapsed when I went to look for you, and Roy found me and then he took me to his room and…" tears welled up at the corners of the prince's eyes, spilling over. "Oh Ike… please don't hate me."

"Hate you? No, never," he kissed away the tears falling down the prince's cheeks. "I could never hate you Marth, never. I love you; that's why… I wish you had told me. Finding out from Peach, I… that hurt."

"I'm sorry," tears continued to fall. "I'm so sorry, I just wanted to forget, to pretend it had never happened."

The mercenary's eyes softened. His grip around the boy tightened, "Don't cry Marth, you know I hate it when you cry."

"I-I can't he-help it," he sobbed. "I… I didn't mean to- to hurt you Ike… I l-love you s-so much."

"Shh, shh," Ike tried to soothe him, "It's alright, you know I love you; you don't have to cry anymore." He quieted him with a kiss. "It's alright…"

Marth snuggled closer to the man, "Aiku-kun… please forgive me…"

"Of course I do…"

Ike was kind. He was forgiving. He loved unconditionally and was hurt by betrayal. He'd act rashly sometimes, but he never held a grudge. He loved Marth and the prince knew that he'd never betray him. Marth loved him in return as well. Silently, the prince made a list of these things; next was Roy. He'd give Roy a chance too; and then decide.

He found the chance to do so an hour later, after Ike had drifted back to sleep. He wiggled out from the man's hold and slid off the bed. Careful hands pulled the covers back up over the mercenary. "I'll be back," he promised softly, though Ike couldn't hear him. With those parting words he left the room, stepping into an empty hall. It was too early in the morning for anyone else to be up. His hand knocked on a door, and after a moment it was opened.

Brows raised in slight surprise, a smile touching at Roy's lips. So, he'd come running to him had he? "Marth."

"H-hai, Roi-kun. Could you… could you come with me to 'our spot' for a moment?" Their spot. Even Ike had never gone there with Marth, it had been 'their spot.' A clearing just inside the forest.

"Of course, Marusu-kun. But… let me get dressed." He looked down, and Marth realized that the flame prince was only in his undershorts, and he blushed slightly. "Would you like to come in?" Roy's voice was seducing.

"N-no," the teal haired prince took a step back. "I'll meet you there, yoshi? "

"Alright," Roy shrugged, closing the door. Hm, he could use this to his advantage… To Roy it was obvious why Marth was calling him out to their special place, and the prince's refusal to come into his room only solidified that fact; he was choosing Ike. No doubt he thought that Roy would just accept the fact and move on. That's what the Roy of two years ago would have done.

But not this Roy, oh no. He wasn't going to let his little prince go. If Marth was going to choose Ike over him, well, then he'd just have to get rid of Ike. And he knew just how to do it. He'd show Marth how much he loved him… he'd see…

The banging at the door forced Ike to rise from the bed. For a moment he didn't even think about the fact that something was missing from the bed there. He opened the door to find… nothing. No one was there. With an angry mumble the door was closed again, and he turned to walk away when his foot stepped on something paper. Something had been slipped under the door. Ike picked it up:

_Ike._

_I have Marth; and I'll do anything to see that he stays mine, even if that means killing him so that you can't have him. If you want him to live, you'll agree to meet me. I'll let Marth live in exchange for your life. Come to the clearing located just inside the forest northwest of Smash Manor. And don't try to pull anything funny, or you'll regret it._

_Roy._

Ike's heart skipped a beat, his chest felt about ready to explode. He ran back to the bed, eyes searching it wildly; Marth wasn't there. Roy… damn him, would he really kill the young prince? Was he that crazy? Ike cursed loudly, banging his fist against the sideboard. A clearing in the forest? For a split second his mind returned to his dream; but he pushed the thought away. That was… that was just a dream. Well, if Roy wanted a fight, he'd get one. It was time he paid for all the shit he had put Marth through during the past week.

This would end.


	11. Chapter 11: Endings Are Bittersweet

HAHAHA. I lied. They're will be one more chapter after this, an epilouge of sorts. You know, something to bring it to a nice neat close. Thanks for reading guys, you all are great. I actually teared up a little writing this.. why, you ask? Well... you'll just have to read and find out xP

Enjoy it, I know I have. 3

* * *

"R-Roi! What are you-" but he was silenced with a kiss as Roy pressed him up against the tree. The redhead held the teal haired prince's hands above his head as he forced his tongue into Marth's mouth.

He broke the kiss, and a thin stream of saliva linked them. "I love you, Marusu-kun. I'll do anything to have you again; you'll see. I'll show you that I'll do anything."

Marth shook his head, trying to break away from Roy's grip. "What- what are you talking about? Let me go Roy!" He twisted and turned, but the flame prince had an iron grip on him; had he always been this strong?

"I can't do that, Marusu-kun. Not yet." With one hand he pulled out a rope and wrapped it around Marth's hands with a lasso knot, pulling it so taught that the teal haired prince let out a squeak of pain. He tossed the rope around a limb and pulled on it, forcing Marth to go to his toes, before tying it to a root sticking out of the ground. "I can't have you getting in the way, my dear prince," Roy whispered, placing another kiss on his lips.

"Roi-kun… wha- s-stop this! You're not acting like yourself!" Where was the Roy he had fallen in love with? The kindly, hotheaded prince?

Roy pulled away, his face angry. "It's been two years Marth! I can't always stay the same Roy you knew!" He pressed himself against the boy again, "But I'll always love you Marth; always. I'll die for you… kill for you…"

Marth gasped, turning his head to try to get away from the flame prince. "What are you talking about? Roy! Stop this, please!" This… this was all some kind of sick joke. This wasn't Roy at all, it had to be a dream! But the pain in his wrists from the rope that held him up told him that this was no dream.

"Ike's been in our way too long," Roy murmured, running his lips down Marth's neck sensually. "Once he gone, there'll be nothing keeping you from loving me. I'm doing this for us."

"I-Ike?" realization spread across the teal haired prince's face. "N-no! Roy, you can't! You… You're insane!" Roy wasn't really going to try to get rid of Ike!

"I'M NOT INSANE! I… I just love you, Marth! Is that so bad? I'll do anything for you, I'm going to show you that I'll do anything for you!" He kissed him passionately once more and then broke away, turning around. "Now we wait…"

Ike strapped Rangell around his waist and rushed out the door. The other smashers had begun to stir, filling the hallways; oblivious to the horror that was happening right under their noses. Ike pushed past them in a rush, the note clenched in his hand. Just as he was nearing the end of the hall, Zelda and Link turned the corner and bumped into him. They both murmured apologies, but Ike was too busy looking around for the scrap of paper which had fallen from his hand. It slid across the floor a little ways away, and Ike moved to get it when a chubby white hand picked it up.

Meta Knight brought the note to his face, his yellow eyes scanning it quickly and then shooting up towards Ike. "Let's go," he said simply, beginning to walk away. Ike followed silently.

"Roy, you can't… you can't really be planning to kill…" Marth felt tears form at the corners of his eyes as he shook his head; refusing to believe what was happening.

"Kill Ike? Of course I would! And I'm sure he'll come, because if he doesn't then…" a smile touched the redhead's lips and he drew his blade, pressing the tip against Marth's neck.

"LET HIM GO!" Ike's figure appeared from the trees, sword drawn. "Let him go, Roy, I'm here."

"Ike!" Marth called out, but the blade of Roy's sword pressing against his neck silenced him again.

Roy walked away, towards Ike. "You came, good. Our deal stands; your life for his."

Tears poured down Marth's cheeks, "NO! IKE! D-don't do it! Please!" Ike couldn't die… he just couldn't. Marth couldn't live without him.

Ike ignored the prince's pleas, his sapphire eyes locked on Roy. "Fine. But don't think I'm just going to let you kill me without a fight," he held up Rangell, "You'll have to beat me first."

Roy smiled, "Of course, it wouldn't be any fun if you just let me kill you." They clashed, the sound of metal against metal filling the air. They met perfectly in sync, breaking apart and going at it again. Marth struggled against his binds, trying to break lose. Suddenly a thin hand wrapped around his mouth. A masked face appeared around the tree and motioned for the teal haired prince to stay quiet. Math nodded to Meta Knight, a little surprised to see him in his human form out in the open. With little effort the man loosened the noose around his wrists and slid it off.

Without a second thought Marth ran out towards the two fighting swordsmen, ignoring the cry of, "WAIT! MARTH!" from Meta Knight. Ike was standing, posed and ready to block Roy's attack, and Roy was rushing at the mercenary full throttle. The teal haired prince threw himself between the two, arms outstretched.

Ike's eyes widened and he moved to grab Marth, but there wasn't enough time. Roy's sword pierced through flesh and blood splattered them all.

Marth had braced himself for the hit; he knew that Roy wasn't going to stop. What he hadn't braced himself for was being pushed out of the way. Blood splattered across his face as he turned to look at what had saved his life. Meta Knight stood in the place he had just been, Roy's sword driven through his stomach mercilessly. The redhead pulled the blade out, taking a few steps back, though his expression didn't change, and the masked man collapsed to the floor.

"Meta Naito-sama!" Marth scrambled towards him lifting his head up slightly, "Me-meta Naito-sama!" The mysterious man reached up and dragged his mask down off his perfect face. Blood dribbled from his lips, and his yellow eyes were beginning to mist over strangely. "Meta Naito-sama! H-hold on, Meta Naito-sama! Please." Marth's arms were going weak, though he continued to hold the man's head. "D-don't die, please…" he cried, tears pouring down his cheeks. "Not for me…" He needed Meta Knight… Meta Knight was the only one who really understood him, the only one he could turn to that would know just what to say. He'd been Marths mentor, teacher, and friend. "Please, Meta Naito-sama… hold on…"

A soft chuckle escaped Meta Knight's lips, his hand rose and was placed on Marth's cheek. "M..Marth. I know you will make the right choice."

"Meta Naito-sama?"

"You… you've always had three men who love you, and were willing to die for you," he looked away, towards the sky, "You… you'll be fine."

"No… do-don't say that Meta Naito-sama. You… your're not going to die…"

"Don't say foolish things. Death… is nothing… I'm not afraid to die." Yellow eyes fell back upon the young prince, and a smile touched the man's lips. "You'll be fine, Prince Marth. Live…" The last word faded out softly, as the man's yellow eyes fully clouded over and his body grew limp in Marth's hands. A pool of blood surrounded the scene, and for a moment all was quiet except the sound of Marth's sobs.

Ike tossed his sword aside in shock and disgust at the innocent blood shed. Meta Knight was dead, and it had almost been Marth. What more horrors would be brought on by future fighting? He was done with it, this was a foolish battle.

Roy, however, cared little about the consequences of his actions. He tsked softly, mumbling something about Meta Knight being foolish for getting in his way. When he saw Ike toss Rangell aside a smile touched his lips. "You give up then?"

Ike gritted his teeth, "Y… yes. Enough blood has been shed today. I won't fight you."

A laugh ripped the silence of the clearing, "So that's it?" Roy asked. "How noble of you. Unfortunately," he gripped his blood-soaked sword, "I'm still going to kill you." He charged, sword poised and ready.

Ike didn't try to dodge, he stood, ready to take the hit. Once more sword met flesh, and blood splattered the night. Roy looked down at the golden blade protruding from his stomach, and then his eyes turned to look behind him. Marth held Meta Knight's sword, Galaxia, in his shaking hands, eyes wide and one Roy.

Another smile touched the redhead's lips. "Marus-" he fell, sliding of the sword and to the ground. His body laid limp on the floor, unmoving, and Marth collapsed to his knees. Ike was with him in an instant, cradling the young, sobbing prince.

As he looked out at the two bodies lying limp in the clearing, his mind raced back to his dream…

_Ike turned and looked back. He could always go back the way he came… but the hanging figures remained in his mind. If he went closer, he could see who it was… but did he really want to? At last he let his feet take him closer… closer… until the faces came into view._

_From the tree hung Roy and Meta Knight's limp bodies._


	12. Chapter 12: Epilogue

TTATT The end guys. For real. How bittersweet. Thanks for being such wonderful readers, I love you all Dx.

* * *

"You have gone through a lot of pain under my watch; that was not my plan."

"I understand."

"I will send you home; there you can-"

"N-no! Wait! I… I don't want to go home! I want to stay here, with Ike…. Please!"

The great hand was silent for a moment, "Is that truly what you wish?"

"Yes," the teal haired prince nodded.

"Very well. You will remain here."

"Thank you, Master Hand."

"I do not wish to keep you any longer; go now."

"Yes, Master Hand," Marth bowed politely and exited. He was wearing a black suit; he'd had it sent over from Altea just for today.

The bodies of Meta Knight and Roy were to be sent home to their own worlds for burial. Roy's funeral had been yesterday; though Marth hadn't gone. He couldn't face the prince's family… his country. Not as his killer. Today was Meta Knight's funeral, in Dreamland. Due to his lack of family, Kirby had taken on the hardship of preparing a burial site for his longtime rival and ally. The young Star Warrior had taken the death hard; but had not blamed Marth, instead doing his best to be even kinder to the young prince. Marth couldn't thank him enough.

"You ready?" Ike asked. He was leaning against the hallway wall, also wearing a black suit. Marth nodded solemnly. The man's sapphire eyes softened, "Come here," he held out an arm, and Marth hugged him, burying his face in his neck.

"I don't know if I'm ready for this," he mumbled softly.

"_You won't ever be ready Marth," _the voice of Meta Knight whispered in his mind.

A soft smile touched the prince's lips. Yes, Meta Knight would live on in his mind; continuing to guide him when he was lost. "I… I'm ready."

Ike nodded, and they both headed to the teleportation room, which would take them to Dreamland.

Kirby had picked a spot overlooking the ocean. He stood in human form, a red cape falling from his shoulders and pink hair billowing in the wind as he looked down at the new grave before him. He turned as Ike and Marth approached, offering a sad smile. "Hi."

Marth's arms wrapped loosely around himself. This was his fault; he knew. "I'm sorry Kirby."

The pink haired boy shook his head, looking back to the grave, "No it's not. Meta Knight… he chose this. I know he wouldn't want you to be sad." He pointed to the tombstone, "See, I had that written, I thought he'd like it."

Marth peeked over and read the marble slab. _Meta Knight: Star Warrior._

"I never really called him that, you know? Even though he was too," the boy sighed, "He always pushed me to get stronger…"

"He'd like it," Marth nodded. "He talked about you a lot."

"Really?" Kirby smiled, "Heh, never really thought he would. He always kept to himself; except around you."

Marth nodded. "Yeah, he was really proud of how strong you've grown Kirby."

"I'm going to become even stronger for him."

"What will you do now?" Ike asked.

Kirby turned to face the sea, his eyes filled with a soft sadness. "I'm leaving Smash Manor. I'm going to take the Halberd and explore Dreamland; to keep his memory alive; you know?" He sighed, "I know I'm young but… but it's just something I've gotta do."

Marth and Ike nodded in understanding. They stood there for a while in a silent respect for their fallen friend. Marth didn't cry; he couldn't cry. His tears had all been used up by now, leaving him weak and exhausted.

"Well, I'm off then." Kirby said, offering one last smile, "Maybe we'll run into each other again one day." A hand rose to his face, covering it with a grey mask that hid all but his eyes. "Or maybe not."

Both Marth and Ike smiled at the bluntness in Kirby's voice; yes, he sounded just like Meta Knight. They watched as he walked off towards the Halberd, his figure lit by the setting sun. As the large airship rose into the air Ike wrapped his arm around Marth and pulled him close, placing a kiss on his head. The prince's arm wrapped around the Mercenary and they watched in silence as Kirby's new ship sped out over the sunset streaked waters and into the distance.

Meta Knight, a close friend and mentor, was dead. Marth had the death of Roy, a young prince driven mad by love, stained on his hands. The entire Manor was ablaze with rumors, and many of them tore at the teal haired prince's heart. Things were tough.

But he had Ike, a lover and a friend. Ike who would help him get though this; Ike who he lived for; almost died for. Every moment with the mercenary seemed to lift a bit of the shadow that Roy's reappearance had cast on his heart.

Life wasn't perfect. It was far from it.

But it was good enough for Marth.

~~End


End file.
